Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai/Cap 40
El cantar alborotado de los pájaros la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió el inmenso jardín de su propia casa. “Otra vez me he quedado dormida en la hamaca” Pensó. Era algo que no podía evitar, el verano la volvía una perezosa. Cogió el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior por septuagésimo cuarta vez, y lo colocó sobre la tela de la hamaca. Se desperezó y observó el amanecer, aún tumbada. Cerró los ojos y volvió a vivir su pasado, pateando todo el mundo en busca de 17 guardianes. Una sonrisa de añoranza se dibujó en su cara. De todos modos, aquel momento ya había pasado. Ahora debería centrarse en su vida matrimonial y de familia. “Mamá, los mellizos están llorando otra vez…”_ La llamó una voz infantil y femenina. Erika suspiró profundamente, y se levantó. Subió poco a poco las escaleras exteriores de su casa, que conectaban a las habitaciones de sus hijos. Nada más abrir la puerta la recibieron unos llantos apagados de los mellizos, y el perfume característico y dulzón de aquellas habitaciones. Unos ojillos dorados la observaban con curiosidad desde el final del pasillo. Eran de Julia, la dueña de la voz que la había advertido, además de su primogénita. Probablemente, su padre dormía como un tronco en la habitación de al lado. La niña señaló la puerta de los mellizos, con aquella manita infantil. Llevan un rato llorando. ¿No has levantado a tu padre? Ya sabes que es imposible despertarlo a estas horas. La Swampert sonrió con complicidad. Entró a la habitación de los pequeños con cuidado. Ambos eran dos Mudkips exactamente iguales, si no fuera por su diferencia de sexo. Descansaban en la misma cuna, lloriqueando. Erika entonó una canción que conocía de hacía ya mucho tiempo. …But I know the present will not least, and tomorrow will be kinder. Tomorrow will be kinder… It’s true; I’ve seen it before… A brighter day it’s coming my way, yes tomorrow will be kinder… Los bebés volvieron a dormirse enseguida. Caroline y Adrién habían nacido hacía apenas unas semanas. Ni si quiera se esperaba que fueran dos. Erika sonrió al verlos respirar. Simplemente le parecía milagroso el cómo esas dos criaturas podían llevar parte de ella. Escuchó un bostezo airado a un par de metros de ella. Se giró y vio a un Sceptile medio dormido tratando de ubicarse. Muy bonito, oyes a tus hijos llorar y te levantas ahora. Ayer no pararon de dar guerra hasta las tantas de la mañana mientras tú dormías plácidamente. A mí no me mires. Erika puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar su atención en los bebés. Aaron se acercó a la cuna con Julia en brazos. ¿Por qué no son Treeckos como yo? Lo aprenderás cuando seas mayor, Julia. Siempre me decís lo mismo -3- ~~ Los bebés jugaban tranquilamente en el patio de la casa, mientras Julia trataba de mejorar sus ataques junto a su padre. ¡Papá! No soy capaz de lanzar un recurrente… Es fácil, solo imagina que tienes delante de ti a alguno de tus hermanitos ¡Aaron! ¡No le digas eso a la niña! Pero si yo odié a mis hermanos .3. Pero si tú nunca tuviste hermanos .-. Calla, no me deshagas la teoría ewe La tarde transcurría tranquila. Nada parecía indicar que en aquel mundo, hace muchos años, el sol llegó a desaparecer durante semanas. Erika se quedó dormida junto a Caroline, y Adrién peleaba contra uno de sus coches de juguete. Papá, ¿cómo os conocisteis tú y mamá? Es… Una historia larga de contar. La Treecko hizo un amago de volver a preguntar, pero supo que la respuesta sería “Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor” Aquella contestación la reventaba. Vio a un Blaziken conocido llegar por el camino, y fue corriendo a recibirlo. Su hermano Adrién la imitó. ¡Tito José! ¡Gagú Gaa! ¡No os volváis a lanzar encima de mí, pequeños monstruos! Mi espalda no está para eso A mis hijos no los llamas monstruos Es que salieron a ti José, no insultes a mi marido -3- ¿Qué, reunión de viejas glorias sin invitarme? Muy bonito ¡A callar, que tengo un bebé durmiendo! Pero si no paras de gritar ¬3¬U Calla e3eU La Swampert suspiró, observando la escena de siempre. Los niños correteando por el jardín, José y Aaron peleando de forma estúpida y Aile hablando con ella. Ella había elegido esa vida. Y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. thumb|300px|left FIN~ 'Nota de la autora' Dios santo... Apenas puedo creer que esto ya haya acabado. Sí, lo sé, quedan los especiales, pero... La historia, la de verdad, ya ha terminado. Un día como hoy, un 21 de mayo de 2011, esta novela nació. Y el mismo día que vino al mundo, termina su legado en él. Ha sido todo un placer escribirla. He madurado junto a los personajes y mi forma de escribir ha mejorado notablemente. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron. Espero que Erika, Aaron, José y Aile vivan siempre en una pequeña parte de vuestros corazones. Gracias. Categoría:Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai